


Heart

by Blaxis



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Chains, Dark, Death, Drama, Gen, tragedy of sablier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knowledge of what he needed to do came to him in a single resounding moment of truth; a touch of clarity in the chaos.<br/>“If I can’t bring Lacie back to this world… then, I will take this world to Lacie!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Disclamer: Pandora Hearts belongs to Mochizuki Jun. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 

**Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The wind had been whispering a beautiful melody since morning; Oswald was lying under a tree as he watched the wide sky fly over him.

It was one of those innocent calm days, when he sought solace in nature; it had been few months since the death of Lacie. Sometimes the young man wondered if there was a chance he could have saved his late sister… but alas, deep down, he knew that none existed. Every single thought was made up by his grief and remorse.

The arrival of Alice into his life did not help at all. The current head of the Baskerville felt that it was his _duty_ to take care of the younger girl, and the more he spent with her time, the more he felt that _she was_ Lacie. With much regret, he rarely allowed her to leave the tower.

Yet, he…

Oswald woke up from his reverie as he heard approaching footsteps.

“What are you up to, Jack?”

The blond man’s eyes widened and his face broke into a small smile, “And there I thought you were asleep.”

Jack sat next to his _friend_ and sighed, Oswald kept silent waiting for him to speak.

“Actually, I’m running away from Lottie.” He chuckled, and explained his situation jokingly, “So would you hide me?”

The raven haired man smiled as his friend laughed heartily, “But I wish that Arthur and Raymond would have seen you with a bird perched on your head!”

The two men walked back in the woods toward the Baskerville estate after having talked about the Glens’ life and death; that afternoon Jack discovered in awe the truth behind Celia’s Humpty Dumpty, and pondered again on the words Levi had left him… _Lacie…_

The blond clenched his hands.

Lacie was his reason to live, the only thing that still tied him to that loathsome world. She was brave and strong, and broken all at once; she was a wanderer hero and a corporate nightmare.

_“She will bring a change upon this world!” Levi interjected before a bitter smile broke his face, “unfortunately, I will not live long enough to see the results of my experiment.”_

_The melodic chirping of birds seemed far away, and jack stood still for few minutes as Levi’s story echoed in his head… there was still hope._

_“Why me?” the blond asked suspiciously._

_“I must admit that I have grown fond of you…”_

_“And” Jack swallowed hard, “What would happen if… the chains of the world broke?”_

 “What are you smiling about?” Oswald asked, with an evident hint of curiosity.

“I can’t tell you.” The blond voice with a wider smile, “Secrets are not meant to be revealed so easily.”

Reality was hard to swallow; oh, how much he longed for her…

Lacie… _Lacie_ … Lacie… _Lacie_ … Lacie… _Lacie_ … Lacie… _LACIE!!!_

_‘God has forsaken me, so I will forsake Him as well.’_

His thoughts were nails in his own coffin and she was the hammer… The knowledge of what he needed to do came to him in a single resounding moment of truth; a touch of clarity in the chaos.

“If I can’t bring Lacie back to this world… then, I _will_ _take_ this world to Lacie!”

_A message in a bottle was afloat, speaking of secrets that should never be revealed…_

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Mochizuki Jun's new manga Vanitas no Carte, I had a sudden nostalgia and decided to write somthing... which ended up becoming this :')) Pandora Hearts is one of my favourite mangas, and I think I'm going to read it again XD (still cannot get over Elliot's death... the tragedy of Sablier... and Break...) /3
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed; constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> This work can also be found on my Fanfiction . net and Wattpad profiles under the same name (Blaxis).


End file.
